


This isn't a parent trap!

by Frogs_the_Kazoo



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Military Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogs_the_Kazoo/pseuds/Frogs_the_Kazoo
Summary: Once she noticed that questions that stemmed from his family didn't get a response, she started asking questions about his favorite food or color. "Do you have a favorite color?" At the simple question, boruto pointed at her shirt. Hinata smiled and placed her hands on her knees. "Himawari's is yellow.""You have a flower?" At his misunderstanding, Hinata corrected him. She whispered it to him, as if telling a secret only the two shared. "Even better. A baby""You have a baby?" Boruto whispered back and looked at her. As if betrayed. "Would you like to see her?" Boruto quietly nods and Hinata pulls out her purse to open her wallet. There lies a photo of her little Himawari in a pale baby yellow bundle. "She's 3." Her birth date is written in ink on the left upper corner.Boruto stared at the little photo, awestruck. He looks to Hinata, with wobbly lips and teary eyes. "P-please be my mommy instead." Hinata's heart broke at the sight of the blond crying. She opened her arms and hugged him, almost crying at his expense. She rubs his back and soothes him by rocking him in place.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want the correct market price for shioyaki in JPY someome please tell me.

It was early morning, the blazing sun had barely peeked out of the new formed clouds. But the crisp sunrise and cold morning didn't stop busy street vendors and their customers. 

A lone woman walks down the street market, she's in her early 20s, looking around the market for items she needs. A Notepad out in hand, full of ingredients she needs for breakfast.

She spots the store she usually ventures to and talks to the store vendor for a reasonable price on the bundle of shioyaki fishes.

She had on a dark long flowy skirt with a pastel pink spaghetti strap shirt tucked in to match. Her light tan purse loosely hangs off her shoulder and ruffles some of the fabric from her light jacket.

The store vendor sighed in defeat at the young lady before him. "The lowest I can do is 500¥. Sorry Hime." 'The times were rough but only 500¥?' With a hesitant answer and worried glance at her purse she tries again. "450¥ and I can pay you back the original price tomorrow."

The man stares at the fish in question and nods. "I know you keep to your word Hyuuga, so I'll let you off this time." The young woman smiled at the detached last name she carries with her and said her goodbyes. She leaves the stand as the man prepares to wrap the fish to bring it to the estate.

When a young blond boy with deep blue eyes and two whisker marks embedded into his face. He had on a soft pink shirt and black waist pants. Almost like he was paired to dress the same way as her. A funny joke on fate.

Perhaps.

He barely looked over the age of 6. But he still came bowling through multiple stores while escaping through many grasp of angry attendants.

Wanting to help the child, she defends him. "What's going on here?" The child stops just behind her and hides behind her leg. "Is this your child?" One of them screamed at her. She couldn't imagine treating an unnamed child with disdain like they had.

"Why does that matter?" She voices back and most start at her in confusion. Their anger quenched and started to return to their senses. "That little brat ruined my display!" 

He clenches tighter to her and she rubs his back. "I am sure, he's very sorry to disturb you. What can I do to make it up?" He must have a reason for acting out. "I want him to apologize and help clean up." A nice apology and a quick clean up. That was easy enough. “You’ll get your apology but I’ll help clean up.” The woman was going to refute but one of her possible friends told her to agree.

Most likely recognizing Hinata as a Hyuuga, her presence alone could bring her business. Before Hinata could forget she noticed that the young child was looking up at her. “D-do I have to?” She nods and brings him in front of her. “I’ll help you.” Besides, Hinata kindly smiled at the young boy and followed one of the women to help.

She wouldn't want to imagine her daughter going through what he had just moments prior. As Hinata helped clean up, she let Boruto talk her ear out as she helped the older women with her display of jewelry. “Then I pranked her real hard!” Hinata giggled and reminded herself to find the boy's father. “I’m sure she didn’t mean it.”

  
He hummed and shook his head. “She was mean and I don’t trust her.” Hinata wanted to get to the bottom of this. Once she finished and the older woman was satisfied, she let Hinata go. Turning to the kid, she herded him to get a snack. “Do you wanna get something?”

He nods and asks for a savory crepe. “Don’t like sweets?” He shakes his head and takes a big bite. “Hmm~!” Hinata giggled and waited for him to finish. “Ah! I never introduced myself.” Hyuuga Hinata crouches in front of the young boy. "Hello, I'm Hyuuga Hinata." 

"I'm Uzumaki Boruto!" She opens her palms and he grasps them. Hinata gives a small squeeze and smiles at the enthusiastic answer he gave her. Despite the onslaught of violence he had just been under, he was still smiling proudly. “Hello Boruto.”

Boruto slightly blushed at the unfamiliar contact and slightly squirmed, Hinata let go and had asked if he was alright. He told the truth. "I'm not used to holding hands."

At the sad reality she had seen before, she wasn't surprised but she was beginning to hate whoever his parents were. Hinata gently asked if they could hold one hand together and with a wide grin and nod from the boy, Hinata proudly held his hand. "Thank you for being honest with me Boruto."

Boruto continued to stare at his and Hinata's hand together. Then suddenly and inexplicably, his head shot up to look at her. Hinata was bewildered at his sudden realization but more so at his question. "Can you be my mom?!"

"W-what?" But before Hinata could answer a voice rang out in the street. "Boruto?! Where are you?" The voice had clearly been panicking but didn't want to seem to indicate any distress. An odd factor but she spotted the owner of the voice and narrowed her eyes.

If whoever had shouted couldn't properly follow through Boruto's hectic destruction, clearly wasn't with Boruto when the incident had occurred. It seemed suspicious and her assumptions were correct when she turned to the little boy, clutching her hands like a lifeline.

Hinata immediately picked him up in her arms and moved to a clearer spot with less people for him to breathe. He may be young but she wanted him to feel safe and she's had too many anxiety and panic attacks to know the telltale sale.

Once she reached a clearing, she set Boruto down and let him breathe. "Boruto, are you okay? Do you want to go home? Who is your papa?" She wanted to distract him and his mind, even just a little, avoiding the obvious she asked questions that didn't relate to the person in question or until she got a response from him.

Once she noticed that questions that stemmed from his family didn't get a response, she started asking questions about his favorite food or color. "Do you have a favorite color?" At the simple question, boruto pointed at her shirt. Hinata smiled and placed her hands on her knees. "Himawari's is yellow."

"You have a flower?" At his misunderstanding, Hinata corrected him. She whispered it to him, as if telling a secret only the two shared. "Even better. A baby"

"You have a baby?" Boruto whispered back and looked at her. As if he was betrayed but astonished. "Would you like to see her?" Boruto quietly nods and Hunata pulls out her purse to open her wallet. There lies a photo of her little Himawari in a pale baby yellow bundle. "She's 3." Her birth date is written in ink on the left upper corner.

Boruto stared at the little photo, awestruck. He looks to Hinata, with wobbly lips and teary eyes. "P-please be my mommy instead." Hinata's heart broke at the sight of the blond crying. She opened her arms and hugged him, almost crying at his expense. She rubs his back and soothes him by rocking him in place.

"We need to see your Father, I don't trust whoever was yelling for you." Boruto nodded at his mother's words. Now was the tricky part on Hinata's part. "Do you know where you live?" With a questionable look from the child in her arms; her question was already answered.

"Alright." Sitting up, she lets Boruto go and Boruto grasps her jacket. Hinata picks him back up and stands up. "I think you can see from here." 

Boruto nods and looks around the crowd to spot the devil and steer clear of her but to also look for something or someone familiar. "How about we check the direction you came from?" Boruto stared at her in confusion.

"When you made all the mean people chase you because you wanted to create chaos." Boruto laughed at her wording but nodded. "I think I came from that way." Boruto pointed in the direction he thinks came from and Hinata smiled at his half-confident answer. "Lets go!" Hinata encouraged and shouted into the air, as expected Boruto shouted in return, much louder than he was and definitely feeling like himself again. "LETS GO!!"

Hinata giggled at her young blonds antics. But she couldn't be his mother. Whoever his parents were, she wanted to talk with them. Boruto noticed his mother's sudden stop and squeezed her neck tightly. "Mom?" The worried and hurtful voice from her son filled Hinata up and she started marching again. "I'm okay, just call me auntie from now on."

Boruto's mood plummeted and he squeezed her neck close to his cheeks. "Okay." At his sad and somber tone, Hinata gave a slight squeeze back. "We should go find your father, he must be worried."

At the mention of his Father, Boruto perked up a bit. "What's so great about him anyway." At her son's pout and crossed arms, Hinata silently giggled and booped his nose with hers.

"How about you tell me all about your mysteries Father?" Hinata gently asked and Boruto went off on a rant about how uncool and bad his father is. "He- He's never home. I wake up and he's gone, I've tried to stay up to see him come home but he's never appeared. He's like Santa claus!"

Boruto gasps at the sudden connection he made. "What if he's Santa claus! Wait, that doesn't make sense. Then how come he's there all day on Christmas?" Boruto scratches his head and Hinata softly explains his theory. "Perhaps he isn't Santa Claus but works very late and early."

Boruto hums and grabs the bottom of his chin in thought. Closing his eyes and yelling in frustration, Hinata leans away to not get swatted in the middle of his fit of rage. "Then he's just a bad person who doesn't love me." Hinata couldn't speak for his Father but she certainly could speak for herself.

"Well I think you're very lovable. Maybe your Father does love you but he has a funny way of showing it." Boruto lays on his auntie's neck and looks onto the crowd in front of them. "Maybe, but I gotta get home first." Hinata nearly forgot about their impossible task.

Remembering the close community the vendors have and their knowledge of the streets. She could bet one of them knew about the Uzumaki residence. "Shall we ask around?" Boruto bobbed his head 'yes' as Hinata made her way to an unfamiliar vendor.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Uzumaki residence is?" The attendant gave a half baked lie that her companion defuted. The pair continued on until they reached an outdoor ramen shop. Hinata stared at the rundown a little stunned.

Stores were usually well kept up and cleaned but this place was a little worse for wear; Osaka was known for its food. And this was her favorite hangout place back in highschool. It hasn't changed much from over the years.

"Jichan!" Boruto's obvious glea at the place had let Hinata relax and set him down so he could stretch his legs and run around. Boruto ran into the store and greeted the chef behind the counter. Hinata slightly bowed at him and he greeted the two. "Boruto! Where's your old man? Usually he drags you here."

Boruto didn't answer but he did order two bowls of the special miso chi ru ramen. "Just like your old man, huh." The chef ruffled Boruto's locks and he gently swatted them away. "No way! I'm nothing like my old man! And besides I wanted to show mo- auntie this place." Now the man behind the counter was eyeing her.

Then her appearance suddenly clicked for him. "Hyuga Hinata?" Hinata nodded at him. "Hi Teuchi." With a meek and small wave, the Hyuuga smiled at the familiar seats and walls. "You used to come here mom?" At Boruto's question, Hinata giggled and nodded, unsure if she should fix his slip up "Yes, I used to come here with friends a lot."

Boruto starred out into the kitchen, lost in thought. "Wow." Hinata wanted to distract him so she filled the silence with stories from her highschool experience and friends. "Shikamaru-kun was a great friend of mine, we had a great friendship because our teachers were together. And we usually were the ones to help clean up their classrooms that were right next to each other."

Boruto looked a little rejuvenated after her telling of her early life. "You're so cool auntie!" Hinata giggled and ruffled his hair. "How about you tell me about yourself?" At the innocent question, Boruto went into great detail of his time in 1st grade. 

"Shikadai doesn't let me get into trouble but  **_I_ ** have to help him along when he wants to let loose. It's totally unfair." Hinata smiled softly at the friendship between his friends. "Then there's chocho and Inojin. And chocho is chubby and nice but she always hits anyone else who calls her chubby when they aren't her friends."

"You have great friends too." Boruto beamed at the compliments of his friends and ate his ramen as Teuchi set them down in front of the pair. "Ah, Teuchi-san. Do you know where the Uzumaki residence is?" The kind old man nodded and leaned on the counter to speak to her.

"I already called his old man, he's on his way." He pulled away and Hinata nodded as she started on her first bowl. "You can stay for now, I'll get you guys some drinks for the ramen." Hinata said her thanks finished her first bowl in record time. "Ah! You finished before me." Boruto pouted but quickly grinned at her. "You owe me ice cream."

Boruto playfully sang to her and Hinata smiled. "How about you finish your bowl first, then we can talk." Boruto stared at the bowl in front of him and squinted his nose and eyes in disgust at the sight of it. "Do I have too?" Hinata giggled at his plain refusal.

"If I eat your bowl, we eat taiyaki." Boruto thought for a moment about the compromise before gleefully nodding. Hinata took his bowl and finished the remaining half. Boruto swung his feet in joy and swiveled around in his chair as he waited for Hinata to finish.

Hinata slurped up the last noodles with a small grin. "Still up for some Taiyaki?" Boruto nodded aesthetically and turned his seat to jump off. Hinata slowly followed after him after paying for the ramen. "Half of the usual. Don't worry too much." At the old man's considerate price, she paid and chased after Boruto.

"Don't go to far boruto!" Boruto laughed off the worry from Hianta's shoulders. "But I'm excited!" Boruto did slow down to let Hinata catch up but once he spotted a nearby Taiyaki stand. He zoomed off like a bolt of lightning and bounced in place as he looked at the different fillings options.

Boruto still looked at the different options but knew exactly what he wanted. "Red bean custard please!" Hinata called out behind him with her flavour. "And chocolate!" Boruto made a 'ew' noise at her choice. Hinata giggled under her breath at his repulsed reaction to her sweet concoction.

"It's not  _ that _ bad." Boruto shakes his head. "I don't like anything that dad likes." Hinata hummed as she paid and grabbed their snacks. "How about next time you choose something besides chocolate or red beans." Boruto munched on his warm and hot Taiyaki in thought.

An unfamiliar deep but scratchy voice called for Boruto. "Froggy! My little tadpole, I thought I lost you!" Hinata carefully watched as the tall man landed in front of Boruto. He stood on his knees and hung off him, rubbing his cheek against his. Boruto groaned and laughed at his father's display. "Hey! I'm trying to act cool in front of mom!"

At the mention of Boruto's 'mother' Uzumaki Naruto put up his guard up and slinged Boruto in his arms to expect the piece of shit that ruined his life. To only come face to face with an innocent woman looking at Boruto worriedly. "Is that your father Boruto?" She asked as Naruto released his hold on his son and let him down. Boruto squirmed and nodded at her question. Waddled back next to her and held her hand.

"Dad meet mom." At the role she has yet to agree to, Hinata chipped in. "Auntie." Boruto hummed and shook his head. "Nope. Mom." Hinata smiled at his nonchalant expression. 

"Auntie"

"Mom"

"Auntie"

"Mom"

"Auntie"

"Mom"

"Mom"

"Auntie"

"Caught ya." Hinata grinned at Boruto's lost but surprised feature that glowed on his face. Naruto was finally watching his son enjoying himself. He seemed so distant these days and it might have to do with who was watching him. She'll be sorry, she ever messed with them. He promised.

"Hey dad?" Naruto snaps out of his head and looks at his son. "Yeah?" At Boruto's rare bashful side, Naruto feels guilty but also proud. He still trusts him. "Can she be my mom?" Naruto looked at the beautiful women that stood next to his son and thought for a moment, what they could be as a family. Before setting his mind and leaving nothing to debate. "That's something adults should talk about." Boruto pouted and turned to her.

"It doesn't involve just us, I also have Himawari to think about." Boruto almost forgot about the tiny girl she had. "Oh right, well she can be my little sister!" Naruto looks at the young woman and smiles at his son. "Thank you for thinking of her but I think we should talk to your father about this. He also must be feeling lonely since we aren't talking to him."

She was right, he was a little jealous and lonely since they were practically ignoring him. "But, he doesn't even like you." Boruto's soft mutter, irked Naruto. "Why do I have to like her to let her be your mother?" Boruto perked up, dancing around her, while the goddess looking beauty had stared at him in shock

"You-" Naruto wanted to stop her right but he felt like he should let her speak her mind out. "I don't even know your name. You're already going to assume that I'm not a bad person?" Naruto didn't know if they were shocked at the honest display or at his unwillingness to go against the flow.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and thank you for taking care of my son all morning." Naruto bowed deeply and Hinata panicked. "It's okay, just please. Stop that." Boruto poked fun at his father. "Go lower, more gratitude!" Naruto laughed and gave Boruto a noogie. "Come here you!" Boruto grumbled and wiggled in his arms. "Noooo. You're too sweaty."

Naruto took the opportunity to squish his face against Boruto's and he yielded the results he wanted. A squeal of laughter bursted out of his son. "No ew! Your chin is itchy! Dad!" Naruto reluctantly let go of his son and set him free. Boruto rubbed his chin and hugged Hinata's legs and hid his face.

Hinata giggled at the father and son duo. "Mom, protect me." Hinata gently patted Boruto's hair and looked at the father's relaxed state. "Ah." Boruto looked up at his mother's gasp and saw her looking around. "Mom?" Hinata looked at Boruto and Naruto, she bit her lip in thought and gave a small smile. "Would you like to meet Himawari?" 

Boruto grabbed her hand and reached out for his Father. "Dad, we gotta! Please please please please!" Naruto laughed heartily and grabbed his son's hand. "Okay okay okay okay!" Boruto shouted into the air at his Father's playful response. "Yeah! 'ttabasa!" Hinata led Boruto and Naruto to the Hyuuga estate just up ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata could see home, they were within distance as Boruto was softly humming and swinging her arms. Naruto thought now was the perfect time to strike a conversation with the woman next to him.

"Oh hey. I never got your name." Hinata looked at him curiously and softly gasped. She did forget to introduce herself. "I'm so rude, I'm sorry. I'm Hyuuga Hinata." There was a sad recognition in his eyes but she didn't know why. "You're not related to Neji are you?"

Now she knew why. "Neji-n-niisan?" Hinata whispered as she felt the downward spiral of her mind at the mention of her dead brother. "Yeah, I served in the same platoon he was incharge of. He was a stickler for rules and an even stricter Captain." There was a bittersweet smile on his face. Boruto had never heard of his Father serving in anything. "How cool."

Naruto laughed softly at the innocent reaction of his time in the military. "More harsh than cool." He noticed Hinata had been looking down at the ground without saying anything. "Hinata?" She didn't react to his voice and she was almost shaking. He hoisted boruto up in his arms, as he questioned whether or not she was related.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time. Naruto didn't mean to bring up unpleasant memories. His voice was gentle and empathic while Hinata's was firm and steel. She didn't know whether to hate him or stop him from meeting Himawari. She remembered Neji's letters. His team, their initial evaluation, and their struggles.

She remembers when his letters became less frequent and when they stopped coming all together. The next package she received was his body and a sorry from the man that delivered him. 

Rock Lee, Neji's second in command, came to deliver the news and he saw the unfiltered rage she had. He had been expecting sadness from the generally gentle and peaceful girl. He had heard stories from Neji and had practically known her from his tellings of her.

But she was completely different and was expecting; she had a right to be angry. Hinata wanted him to be home for his unborn little niece. She saw a life taken before he had lived it, she was angry on his behalf. She didn't know if Naruto was the one he saved but her anger lessened because of Boruto.

He wasn't a part of this but his father was a different story. "Dad!" Boruto groaned in Naruto's arms. "I can walk! I'm not tired, honest." Naruto grinned at his son and finally set him down. "If you're sure." Boruto chuckled quietly to himself and zoomed off. Naruto chased after him and Hinata called out for them.

"Slow down!/Be careful Boruto!" The two surrogate parents ran after the little boy before he could get himself into trouble. Unfortunately he bumped into Hinata's father. Hyuuga Hiashi was a cold and strict man, although he found himself getting soft with his grandkid, he still had to keep his guard up. He lost Neji and his guilt, along with protecting his girls.

"Ah! Sorry, I didn't see you there." Hiashi looked at the young boy getting up and dust himself off. "Just look where you're going. You could have hurt my cute little granddaughter instead of this grumpy old man." As if Himawari caught her grandfather's joke she babbled after he was finished. "Grampy!"

Boruto looked up to see Himawari in the flesh and she was even cuter than her picture! "Himawari!" Hiashi looked at the young boy, confused. How could he possibly know his sweet grandchild? "Boruto!" Two voices filtered through as they called for the young boy in front of him. His daughter's and an unknown man.

He wasn't worried if it was the man that had left Hinata. She already took care of that, he was more concerned about the tiny boy looking at Himawari. "You okay Bolt?" Boruto nodded but didn't take his eyes off Himawari. "Mom, she looks just like you."

He whispered and Hinata smiled at him and grabbed Hima from Hiashi's arms. "Would you like to hold her?" Hinata asked as Boruto nervously fidgeted with his fingers. "C-can I?" She nods as Naruto instructs him how to properly hold her. "She may be young but she can still be hurt if you squeeze her too hard and drop her."

Boruto felt offended. Like he was **ever** going to do something like that. "I'm not gonna drop her! She's my baby sister." Boruto stared at her and she smiled at him. The sun reincarnated smiled at him. He felt so happy and complete now. This is how his family should be.

Naruto stared proudly at his son, while Hinata and her father talked to the side away from the two blonde's. "Who is that?" Hiashi asked quietly, he can be colder and harsher if he needed to be but that would upset Hima. "They are The Uzumaki's. You've already met Boruto, his Father is Naruto." Hiashi recognized the name. Neji gave his life to ensure Naruto would see his son and sacrificed himself.

Hiashi had disappeared for a month, tracking down their squad members and getting any info he could about his heroic actions. He had seen a new side of his beloved nephew and wished to tell Hinata but her anger had shocked him to the core. She had inherited his stubborn grudge.

He pitied the man before him, he had a long road ahead of him if he wanted Hinata to stay in his life.

Hinata had looked at Naruto and couldn't help but feel angry. He probably already was torn up about his death and she wasn't one to kick a downed dog. But she couldn't find it in herself to forgive him. "Hinata!/Mom!" Hinata looked at Himawari in Boruto's arms giggling and laughing, reaching for Naruto's nose.

She couldn't ignore how happy both of them looked with Hima. Whatever she had to say to tell him would wait until the children fell asleep. "Would you like to stay for breakfast Naruto?" Naruto knew he had to go to work or else his assistant would be on his ass.

Shikamaru was not to be trifled with, but he didn't know where he was. He could live if he missed 30 minutes of work to spend time with his family. "If you'll have me." Hinata let them inside as her father walked in front of her and went to the dining room.

The rest of the family went with Hiashi, as Hinata continued her way to the kitchen to start making breakfast for them. Hinata noticed that the rice and miso soup were already prepared and done.

Hanabi must have pestered someone into starting without Hinata here. Just in case she couldn't buy enough fish. She would have to thank Kou or Hiko when she had the chance.

Hinata quickly grilled the fish and prepared the dishes. Kou came in and helped Hinata plate their servings and sent them to her family. Hanabi must have been informed of Boruto and Naruto, because she was spoiling Boruto with her hugs when Hinata entered the room.

Naruto sat next to Hiashi, as Himawari sat next to him. Boruto was next to Hanabi and Hinata's seat. "Mom! Thank god, get auntie away from meeee!" Boruto was flailing his legs and arms around as Hanabi squashed him into her.

"He's so cute onee-sama. How'd you find him?" Hanabi mischievously asked as Hinata set the table and shooed Hanabi from Boruto. "Well, he found me." Hinata softly smiled and said her thanks as she continued to eat.

"Itadakimasu." Everyone followed suit and their thanks. They quietly enjoyed the meal Hinata helped finish. “Thank you for the meal mom! It was great.” Hima also expressed her happiness with incoherent babbles alongside her new brother. Hinata smiled at her two children.

She would have to talk to Naruto about how this would happen and her feelings regarding this. “I’ll pick up, how about you play with Hima, Auntie, and Grandpa?” Boruto thought for a moment and nodded, getting up from his seat and opening a random door to see what was behind it. Luckily for him, he was sitting behind the garden.

“U wa~a!” Boruto stared in astonishment at the well kept garden. His father’s is usually more wild and untamed while this one is neat and in little rows. “Dad, it’s completely different from yours!” Naruto was a little curious at what he meant and sneaked a peek through the screen behind him. “So it is.”

Naruto smiled at the obvious hard work that went into the Hyuuga’s garden. Naruto, himself didn’t have a lot of time to trim or make his look pretty but he did make sure there weren't any weeds near it.

“A lot of hard work went into that garden, it’s why it looks like that.” Hiashi guided Boruto and spoke to him about the importance of patience and time consumption. Although the little boy didn’t know what he was talking about he still listened.

At least until Hima came out from the dining room and waddled to the garden and tried to pull out a few flowers. Then Boruto followed and watched over Himawari as she stole a few random flowers that weren’t in the neat garden. 

Hinata silently watched over the two and Naruto wasn’t too worried about his children. They were in better hands than before, he just wished his job didn’t take too much from him. Naruto watched the kind woman from the corner of his eye, she looked nervous about something.

As if she could also read him, she steeled her resolved and looked straight at him. The fire in her eyes, startled him a little. She didn’t look the type to fight someone but he also shouldn’t assume something about someone. He knew better.

“I don’t know if Neji-niisan saved your life because he knew you had to come home or not but I won’t forgive you.” Naruto was surprised at her outburst. It seemingly came out from nowhere but looking back on it, he should have seen this coming.

Even when Neji was so excited to come home to his family, even when he started to pursue Tenten. Even when he gave his life. Neji didn’t blame Naruto and he was so glad that Hinata was here to do it. “I’ll work hard to ensure I change your opinion of me.” A half lie, but surely she couldn’t see thr- “Please do not play with my resolve.”

Oh god. “I can’t win against you.” He softly mumbled and looked at her. Naruto could already see himself fall for her. She read him like a book. Played him like a goddamn flute. “I want to be held accountable.” He confided to her. “I don’t want Neji’s death to mean nothing but that’s all I can see it as.”

“I don’t know why he saved me. Everyone keeps telling me that he would have done it for them as well but it was me. I-” Naruto clenched his fist and sighed deeply. “I didn’t want it to be me. But I can’t say that or I’d disrespect Neji’s sacrifices.” Naruto hestaitely looked at her and could see the tears flowing in her eyes.

“Hey, I-” Hinata raised a hand to stop him, she sniffed and wiped her tears away. “Neji-niisan didn’t do things without meaning. I can’t help you change your opinion of yourself. I can’t hate Boruto, he had nothing to do with this. But I will not forgive you for taking Neji away from Himawari and Tenten.”

Naruto nodded and turned his attention to his son. “How would this work out?” Hinata stayed silent as she thought over her balance and budget. “I will always have the Hyuuga estate, what about you?” Naruto shrugs, unaware that she isn’t watching. “I’ve been living in the same apartment for 12 years, I could use a new one and a bigger garden.” Hinata hummed as neither continued, each to their own thoughts on how to make the children happy.

“Mama!” Himawari called out to Hinata and on autopilot, Hinata stood up to see what she needed. “Yes?” Himawari was looking at Boruto and the flowers he was holding. “Bobo!” Hinata nodded and repeated after Himawari. “Yes that’s Boruto.” Himawari looked to her grandfather and called his name. “Grampy!” Hiashi petted her hair and smiled as she crawled to Hanabi.

Himawari shouted “Auntie” as Hanabi hugged her little niece. Then Himawari went over to Naruto. Hinata watched with bated breath as Himawari smiled at Naruto and shouted “Papa!” He looked to Hinata in shock and worry but shyly smiled.

“I didn’t teach her or anything!” He defended himself as Hiashi gave a pointed look to him. “Honest, I swear!” Boruto snorted at his Father’s obvious panic. “You totally did ‘ttabasa!” As Naruto was thrown under the bus by his own son, he gave in. “Okay, maybe just a little.” 

Scratching his cheek with a finger, Naruto grinned and picked Himawari up to go to Hinata. “So. What do you say? New house or the Hyuuga Estate?” Boruto caught on what his father was asking. “We can stay here!” The possibility of living here and not at home was exhilarating to the tiny blonde.

“Maybe. But first we have to ask Mom and Grandpa.” Boruto turned to his newly instated grandpa and stared in anticipation. Naruto looked to the Hyuugas and bowed deeply. Hiashi coughed and asked Naruto to get up. “You're welcome to stay here but I worry I may not be able to provide, for much longer.”

“I’ll help in any way I can!”Naruto said with promise. Maybe now, Boruto will have some stability in his life to rely on instead of the shitty parent Naruto is turning out to be. Either way maybe he can learn from this and regain confidence from his son.

Naruto wasn’t about to let his guilt distract him or let his job keep him from Boruto. He’ll keep fighting to connect with him and keep trying. His perseverance will prevail!


End file.
